The Last Thing
by aschatria
Summary: "This one is beyond any repair; that dirt can't be washed. Her insanity doesn't repulse me, because of a nature of her illness, but the absence of a good taste that disturbs my senses."
1. Chapter 1

担歎鍛誰"Blue his house with a blue little window, and a blue corvette and everything is blue for him and himself, and everything around, 'couse he ain't got nobody to listen... tatata ta ta da... blue are the words I say and what I think... Blue are the feelings that live inside me..."

A soft women voice lead us inside of a small flat which window faces a close wall of the another building or an inside yard. Sun is throwing the rays trough a dim air and it is a hot, late morning. Sound of a water from a shower in the background.

A guy comes out of a shower, an average latino type, special by nothing, and looks at a woman sitting by the counter smoking. While he was wiping his short hair she turns to him

- How 'bout g' mornin', no? - she smiles - aw, I forgot, darlin', you can't talk - she smiles and he goes back into the bathroom and closes door behind him.

She continues with her smoking and humming, and picks slowly a cell phone in front of her. The phone rings but nobody is at home, she smiles again, having a truly satisfied expression on her well rounded face.

She is a pretty large latino bomb, with a fairly flatten face and the big lips, all the curves in the right places, even an extra if a wondering eye needs it. But, the most prominent thing on her are the eyes; the dim dark stares with a deep, green glow.

You wonder if she is in love when she sings gently that song. And yes, she is in love, but her love is not of a kind you are willing to feel. She is mostly in love with herself but today her heart went into an extreme finding interesting facts about her brother.

She manipulates with the small metallic containers and packs them into some kind of a device. She takes a syringe, bigger than a usual one. She places everything into a nice, little metallic box.

Aw, yes her brother was a great man, loving and caring, and everything the best. Him and her never could be alone together, and when they finally had a chance, his life was terminated. And now here we are; a few years later, a few tears after. A little box and her. And now she is going to have that man who took down her bro, because he must be a such a big guy if he got him. He just must be.

And no, she is not going to hurt him. She is going to make him the happiest little bastard in a world. Yes, but the first she has to brake him. She made her homework, and feeling all shaky she was spying on him for ages, but now it is a perfect time, because she noticed the change in him, in his life.

She trys to call again, but there is no answer from another side, just the long blips. While she picks up her stuff and puts some shaggy shirt on, above her tanked top, from a bathroom you could hear girl's voice and the giggles. Her silent friend brought a girlfriend and they had lots of fun the last night.

She slowly exits her flat, pulls the doors, no need to lock it up, auto lock clicks behind her, and so slowly she gazes trough the hall and down the stairs- descends for ever in the circles, like if she goes down into the hell, and enjoys every sound along the way.


	2. Where were we

Latino lady leaves her flat, humming and half-singing. Sometimes, she just close her eyes and walk in the dark knowing every step, never forgets, never stumps on anything, not even a drunk man in the end of a hall. She gets out of the building, gets in a taxi, driver doesn't look at her, he smiles in the mirror because he knows her, he drives her for free, like if she is his own sister. Yes she knows all this, kingdom of hers, how bro would be proud of her... They continue to drive until a highway, looking down the ridge they pass in a lovely, red, glimmering city of gold.

_Mac had the worst day ever. No, wrong! He had the worst night ever. Sleeping on a couch never crossed his mind. He was thinking to let it all go, but his feelings of duty for a team and a job lift him of the floor. In fact, a couch. Previous day, he was the whole day on display because of this new case. He took a short, very-short nap. _

Adam wakes him up in a morning. He was hanging from a couch when Adam comes in, marches in, and tries to give some file to a - " boss who was here...".

After Adam sees current situation with Mac and a couch he just says:

- **Aw! No need to get up so early. I will just let it here.. Umm**- he stops looking at Mac and bends a little- **Boss, are you okay?**

- **Yeah, I'm fine. I will be dancing in a second. Just give me my ball dress**- Mac replys

- **Whoa, huh, um-** Adam squinches his eyes- **a ball dress? Yes, no problem. With 'sugar and 'milk?**

- **No sugar, black...**- a silent voice replys

- **Right away**- and Adam leaves an office.

Mac gets up and in a few seconds he is back in the lab.

He seems to be fine, very specific about things, badly how it sounds but he can't find any objection even on Adam no matter how much he wants to.

This is the first of many days to come without Jo and he isn't very happy about it; but he is, indeed, concentrated on a new case, and he is more than comfortable on his usual position of a boss.

- Well, too bad that Jo has to be on her vacation aka suspension because of some, ugh, idiotary-I-don't-know-what.

- Anybody - Mac thinks - and I mean, anybody could bazoonga that darn machine.- he sighs - There was a time when detectives used only glue, dust, blood and simple things. Now we have to know how NOT to use a highly sensitive piece of crap-electronics. Darn!

So, for a time of Jo's leave, Adam is going to tamper with a new machine. He is already in love with it. He even has a fancy name for her. Calls IT Molly. Like "Her". Like a person.

Mac is staring trough lab's glass and hardly can believe that this is possible. Jo should be here, fighting evidence and searching clues. That machine is plain evil.

Mac takes a file from a desk and tries to get his mind in it, only based on his memory. All standard answers come out, not a single fact to use.

He tries to stay calm, but there is no reason for that. He will have to give some clues and answers soon. And they got nothing.

The higher power is making some maneuver on him, but then again it can be only his paranoid nature. It is a common thing with a poison gass involved murders. The best thing above all, this one is completely unknown. The same gang can easily poison the whole building in a few seconds. It's not a joke.

Where they produce it? How they transfer it? How they apply it?

No idea...

He leaves his office after a few hours of a rat chase and locked deep into his problems comes home. He only knows that he got into the flat and that was it.

A phone wakes him up and the nervous voice from another side asks him where he is.

- **What is it-** Mac replys still half sleeping

- **Well, for a start-** voice continues- **you are missing today at work. And second, we have a huge problem.**

It was Lindsey.

- **It is impossible. I just came home.** - Mac gets of the bed- **I was at the office half an hour ago, maybe more.**

He takes a look at the wrist watch and confirms it.

- **Well, okay. It will be very good if you can come right away.**- Lindsey says

Mac looks around his room looking for a jacket. He can't remember where he left it. Also, he notices a cup, grabs it and tosses it in a sink.

- **Unbelievable**. - he grins- **she became so sloppy. **

He finds his jacket and exits his flat.


End file.
